Shrimp
History and Lore Shrimp is an absent minded, incredibly fit, dumb-ass crustacean. Like most filter-feeders, when looking at him, at first he might not seem much for the world but if he does you a favor he will attempt it to the best of his abilities. When focusing on a task he always 'tries' to give it 110% at the start, but ultimately, work isn't his strong-suit. When he began hanging out with Roflgator (Rob), he became the frequent target of sarcasm and several dates pre-destined for failure. One of Rob's key wing manning attempts that takes the cake was when Shrimp was successfully trapped by Sorry on Feb 26th, 2018. Listening to Shrimp talk, it's clear that he looks up to Rob and has his own unique ways of expressing it. For example, during the so-called 'Harem wars' between Chipz and Rob on Feb 26th, Shrimp went so far as to take the appearance a robot in order to impress Rob to join his posse. At the Great Pug Shrimp lived in the back storage room in the Great Pug at the courtesy of Rob. He paid no rent and had been living there for so long that some speculation surrounding the reasoning behind it began to grow. Nevertheless, Rob tried to kick him out and give the storage room to Space Whale after the Don Vincenzo Calzone Mafia fiasco, but Shrimp earned his stay by saving Emerysaur from the grasp of mafia gangster 'Uncle' Tommy, and also by becoming the Great Pug's new janitor. Oh, he also stored his stash of drugs back there. Since Rob's Great Pug burned down, Shrimp has been sleeping in the bathroom at the Lair of Roflgator. Whether he also has a secret drug stash here is unknown. Personality Shrimp has a tendency to say improper things at awkward moments and an ability for his mind to wander off randomly. When he loses his train of thought he's either confused by the matter at hand to great comedic effect or he's completely forgotten what you asked of him. Unfortunately (for him) this makes him easily manipulated, though, truth is, he'll do just about anything for money. Kinda like Rob. Unlike other humans or semi-humans in VRChat, Shrimp doesn't eat regular food. His cuisine is similar to regular filter feeders. If you ever waiter him and ask him what he would like to order - you will NOT like his response. Trivia *Talking about how delicious Shrimp looks will piss him off, I mean cmonBruh. *Shrimp was born in a Red Lobster, where his parents later died. Don't bring it up, he doesn't like to talk about it. *Don't call him a fish. He's a crustacean, get it right. *Shrimp has many different looks to suit his needs, such as his "Iron Shrimp" look he took in preparation to confront Joey Bagels' crew. *Joey Bagels said Shrimp was kind of weird, but he knows a super buff penguin. *Shrimp was once turned into an anime boy, cured only by the power of dance. *You got a page now, Shrimp. Yeah, I HEARD YOU, BOI. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shrimp_ *Twitter: https://twitter.com/lilshrimpy_ *Twitch Clip - Buza and Shrimp play together Gallery Shrimp2.jpg|Iron Shrimp v1 Shrimp3.jpg|Shrimp in the ladies bathroom VRChat 1920x1080 2018-05-14 11-47-14.784.png|Iron Shrimp v2 Shrimp Blue Man.jpg|Shrimp turned into an anime boy after being blessed by Blue Man Shrimp look into my eyes.jpg|Look into my eyes Shrimp... Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:People